rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Hero of Pikmin
Welcome Welcome to my talk page. If you would look to your right, you'll see Chen. That means do not mess up my talk page! Friend chat. Hey, this is Haydennew! (Xivan Malis) from RS. Hello, Hayden you like my profile page, it's cool alright. Hero of Pikmin (talk) 23:32, December 13, 2013 (UTC) We need a visitor and possibly a capper in the clan. Also be advised. We have a major change coming our way. I decided to try something a little more different for the clan. Anywho, we need one more visitor, and if you haven't visited, I'd suggest you do as soon as possible. -Xivan Sorry, I was trying to figure out who all visited and it annoys me how we have to keep it maintained. Would seriously be better if it was just for tier 2 and above for maintenance. Oh well. Regardless, I'm assuming you saved us, yet again from citadel locking? -Xivan Yeah, I responded. Thanks for reminding me, Pikmin. -Xivan Hahaha, nice pictures you sent me. I couldn't stop laughing at the rubble and the bandit! -Xivan Yeah, got muted for "Inappropriate behavior moderate." I'm like "lolwut? I haven't even spoken much all week," and it was a 3 day mute. It ends in almost 1 more day or so. Lol ikr. Btw, me and my clan is finally getting set back up. Yay. I got a epic deputy now, the ideas are crazy. Surprised we are even getting recruits, but for once, a lot of contributions. Plus we may even do a OOC treasury. To keep people active and contributive. Paying them at times, having spare items should they ever need it or etc. I sure can, feel free to erase my messages as well if you want to clean them up. I'll keep you and Queen's first message though for reference. Alrighty, and yeah. I don't know what the rules are but I hardly post pictures anymore or anywhere else but Xivan's page. Speaking of which, I got a new program to take screenshots. Better than what I had originally. Btw, I'm going to be taking IT classes from a tech school next year. They offer a associates degree after graduating High School. $8 per credit hour. That's cheaper than $100-200 per credit hours at a normal college/university. Plus i'll get a license in Video Game Design, and whatever second computer course i take. I wouldn't mind making my own game, and developing a storyline for a game world. English and Computers are an epic combination. Stll muted until like 8 pm my time. Ugh. Sorry. And yeah i saw. that's awesome. lol nice Damn. Well, I'm just playing dark souls before I go to sleep. Bahahah, nice one! I say vyrewatch, due to....well just plainly outrageously overpowered and immune to death by normal weapons. (shame on you Canifis, I mean what?) -Xivan This is a background for my story world. Made it last night when I got bored. I also made a similar version for my book cover possibly. Also, the icon in the middle is the alchemical (custom) symbol for the Zonian race and Zonianity itself. Note, I combined 3 alchemical symbols to make it. So. And no, part of it does not represent the illuminati. X.x. Anyways, enjoy. -Xivan Sorry Xivan for forgetting to remove the picture.... Removed it.Hero of Pikmin (talk) 09:21, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Wow, jagex screwed up big time. Well, time for dinner, brb. Exactly you noob! He's afraid of Etna. If you know what I mean. -wink wink- -Xivan